ICarly
iCarly is an Award winning nominated American television series aimed at young teens, which premiered on September 8, 2007 on Nickelodeon. It first aired on YTV a month later on October 8, 2007. The series focuses on a girl named Carly Shay who makes a webcast internet program with her best friends Sam and Freddie. Plot iCarly is a webshow hosted by Carly Shay and Sam Pickett and also with close friend web producer Freddie Benson. Miranda Cosgrove stars as Carly Shay, a 13-year-old teenage girl who starts her own web show after going through talent show auditions for a teacher at her school, Ms. Briggs (Mindy Sterling) and realizing that young people rarely have control over entertainment. Samantha "Sam" Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) is Carly's rebellious best friend and web show co-host. Carly lives in a loft apartment in Seattle, Washington with her 26-year-old brother Spencer Shay (Jerry Trainor), an eccentric artist. An apartment neighbor Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress), is the web show's technical producer who has a huge crush on Carly and constantly fights with Sam. Carly also battles many challenges on the show. For example, Carly's (and Spencer's) grandfather believes that Spencer is too immature to raise Carly, when in reality Spencer is very fit to raise Carly while their father is stationed in Guam. Another challenge is competing against rival websites such as Nevelocity.com and another webshow called The Valerie Show. Characters Carly Shay Carly Shay is a 13-year-old teenage girl with her own web show. She lives with her older brother, Spencer, in Seattle while her father serves in the Military. She often acts as a mediator between Sam and Freddie during their fights. After school, Carly and Sam listened to talent show auditions for Ms. Briggs, leading her to use "iCarly" to give kids a chance to show off talents that most adults might find disgusting or generally distasteful. She usually stays calm and collected, and rarely (if ever) will have an extreme reaction to an exciting event. It was revealed in "iWanna Stay With Spencer" that Carly has asthma, though she has not had an asthma attack since she was 7, and that she has allergies. She takes vitamins every day, but only the ones shaped like dinosaurs. She also drinks decaf (Spencer gives her that while she thinks it's regular coffee). Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove. Samantha "Sam" Puckett Samantha Puckett is Carly's best friend. She is rebellious and comedic, and doesn't really like to do homework (or work at all). She enjoys playing leap frog, big banners, baking cookies, and making goop in her spare time. If she forgets to have breakfast at her house, she will eat in class (as seen in "iDream of Dance"). Sam is an ambiguous tomboy with a punk-rock, skater taste in clothes. She often bickers with Carly's neighbor and schoolmate, Freddie. She enjoys making fun of him, even to the point of giving him a wedgie. She also tends to get herself in trouble and blames Freddie for it, though at times she makes Carly take the blame. She has also been shown to be very violent. On one occasion she intimidated a classmate into telling her she was not aggressive. Sam is usually shown to be lazy, and will often slack off work. She usually blames Carly, Gibby(a classmate) and Freddie for what she's done. As seen in "iWanna Stay With Spencer" she borrows money without repaying it. It was said that Sam put squirrels in her teacher's car, the same stunt pulled by Drake Parker from Drake & Josh. Sam is played by Jennette McCurdy, who has also appeared as Trisha Kirby in the Nickelodeon show Zoey 101 and Dory Sorenson in The Last Day of Summer. Frederick "Freddie" Benson Frederick "Freddie" Benson is one of Carly's apartment neighbors and the web show's technical producer. He has a crush on her, but Carly only thinks of him as a friend. As such, he often acts as a pushover, constantly trying to impress Carly (although he does have his limits). He is stuck in an ongoing feud with Sam, who constantly makes fun of him. He also gets mad at other boys if they try and flirt with Carly. For a short time, he had a girlfriend, but they broke up when he realized she was using him. Freddie has an over-protectivie, incredibly embarrassing mother, who also hates and spies on Spencer because she feels he is harmful to her "Little Freddie". Freddie is played by Nathan Kress. Spencer Shay Spencer Shay is Carly's 26-year-old brother and legal guardian. It is revealed in the episode "iWanna Stay With Spencer" that he dropped out of law school to become an artist, as is usually seen working on a new sculpture. He is kind, goofy and caring, and his nickname is Spence. He is also single, as he is seen dating or hitting on women in various episodes. Spencer's friend Socko always hooks up Spencer with bizzare objects (such as the giant pumpkin and the light-up socks). He is played by Jerry Trainor, who is also known for playing the role of "Crazy" Steve in Drake & Josh. Secondary characters *'Ms. Francine Briggs' (Mindy Sterling) is a teacher at Carly's school who she and her friends like to make jokes about. She had also taught at the school when Spencer was a student. She loves Randy Jackson and has several pictures of him in her closet and a talking cardboard cut-out of him, plus "Randy Yo's" and Randy Jackson cologne ("It smells tight, dawg."). Francine is also found exercising in "iSpy a Mean Teacher" in her spare time. *'Lewbert' is the doorman of Carly and Freddie's apartment complex. He has a huge wart on his left cheek. He is also not the nicest guy, and freaks out when too many people are in his lobby (especially after he's just mopped.) He is a victim (without knowing) in the segment "Messin with Lewbert" on iCarly. He made his first appearance in "iWant More Viewers". *'Ms. Benson' is Freddie's mother. She often embarrasses Freddie in front of his friends, and is overbearing and nosy. It was revealed in iRue the Day that Ms. Benson doesn't give Freddie much allowance because she's afraid that he will buy a bus ticket and leave her. *'Jeremy' (Nathan Pearson) is a sickly kid at Carly's school. He's constantly sneezing and coughing. Sam, Freddie and Carly refer to him as "Germy" as he is the germiest kid in school. *'Socko' is Spencer's friend, who gets him glowing socks and generally does odd-jobs for him. He is an unseen character, but is mentioned on several occasions. *'Nevel Papperman' (Reed Alexander) is the creator of the popular website, Nevelocity. He was thought to be a man, but was revealed to be an 11 year old boy. He has a major crush on Carly and would do anything to have Carly as his girlfriend, until she refuses to kiss him and smears tapenade in his face. He first appeared in "iNevel" and returned in the sequel, "iRue the Day". His goal is to wreck iCarly and get revenge on Carly for the previous incident. With the help from Colonel Morgan, Nevel's plan to hack iCarly was foiled. *'Grandfather Shay' is Carly and Spencer's grandfather from Yakima. He feels Spencer is incompetent as a guardian. He first appears in "iWanna Stay With Spencer". He is shown to be able to walk on his hands in "iWant a World Record". Spencer and Carly call him "Granddad." *'Jake Crandle' (Austin Butler) is a popular kid from Carly's school. Carly likes him, and Jake likes Carly, but Jake thinks that Carly is going out with Freddie and doesn't want to get between them. His girlfriend is Stephanie. He takes flying lessons with his uncle, plays guitar, and writes songs. His only flaw pointed out on the show is that he is not a terrific singer. *'Gibby' (Noah Munck) is a kid at Carly's school, whom Sam constantly makes fun of. Episodes Trivia *Each episode title starts out with an "i", as in iCarly. *Splashface.com, a fake domain owned by Nickelodeon that directs to iCarly official website, is a parody of YouTube. *In "iWanna Stay With Spencer", Carly's grandfather says he will stay at the "Parker-Nichols Hotel". This is a reference to Drake and Josh, which Cosgrove previously starred in along side Drake Bell and Josh Peck, who played Drake "Parker" and Josh "Nichols". *All the computers seen on the show, including Freddie's, have a pear image on the back, a spoof on Apple Inc.'s Apple logo. The pear logo has been featured in other series' by Dan Shneider, such as Zoey 101 and Drake & Josh. *In the opening of each episode, when the Internet browser is displayed, one of the links shown is Toon Juice, another domain owned by Nickelodeon that has been featured on Zoey 101. *In an episode of Zoey 101, Lola sets her ringtone to an instrumental version of the iCarly theme song. *In various episodes, a picture of Drake Bell can be seen in Sam's locker. *Three websites from the show, Splash Face, Nevelocity, and The Valerie Show will redirect you to the iCarly Website. All other domains mentioned in the series redirect to Nick.com. *In "iWanna Stay with Spencer", the song that Spencer is listening to on his iPod is the song that Megan (a character in Drake and Josh played by Miranda Cosgrove) danced and sang along to in Drake & Josh Go Hollywood. *Before Nathan Kress was casted to play Freddie, he knew Miranda Cosgrove because he played Toplin, the guest-starring role in Drake & Josh. *Miranda sang the theme song "Leave it all to Me" alongside her co-worker Drake Bell. *Four characters from this show have appeared on Drake & Josh. These are Miranda Cosgrove, Jerry Trainor, Nathan Kress, and...Lewbert's actor. *In Carly and Spencer's apartment, two lamps can be seen with DEVO hats, one red and one green, as lampshades. *In the episode iWant More Viewers, Andy Milonakis makes a cameo when Carly and Sam are at the Seattle Beat's window. *In many episodes, pictures of Fall Out Boy's Andy Hurley and Pete Wentz can be seen in Sam's locker Awards Won None Nomination *2008 - Kids Choice Award External links *iCarly official site *Official website *Nickelodeon page *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0972534/ iCarly at the IMDb